Party Host (Calm Time)
A lonely psychotic man, being the '''Party Host '''to the guests in his cottage is the villainous protagonist of an indie horror game by GoosEntertainment, Calm Time. Overview and Plot The game starts with an intro, including a starry sky view and protagonist's melancholic monologue about his solitude and the suffering caused by it. The intro abruptly cuts to the dining room where all the guests are gathered. Everything is seemingly serene and quiet, until we enter the kitchen and a woman who claims to be the child guest's babysitter asks protagonist to fetch her a kitchen knife to cut some bread. Instead, he grabs the knife and stabs her spontaneously. A sportsman guest sees the gruesome scene and alarms everyone. Everyone flees and hides in fear, while the protagonist descendes into the basement with the intention to switch off the lights. There we stumble upon another aspect of main character's morbid life - rotting female corpse in a white dress shackled to a wall. Since then a ghostly apparition resembling that girl appears randomly and dissapears into the static upon being stabbed throughout our killing spree. She even tries to prevent the last victim from being attacked by protagonist, popping in front of him while he attemptes to get closer to the vitctim, calling him "Murderer" in a distorted voice. The game ends with the beginning monologue with black void in the background and an additional "So calm" line, these words now being disturbing and bearing a different meaning. Overall, the game leaves no clear explanation regarding what had happend before the guests arrived and unfolding events. Party Host is obviously a mentally disturbed individual, who was either an obsessive husband, who locked his wife in the basement and starved her to death and the resulting loneliness driving him completely insane, or has been an "inmate" of his "inescapable prison" of isolation and madness all along, simply kidnapping a woman unrelated to him in any way, torturing and murdering her (that would justify his wilingness to switch off the lights, his skillful sneaking and stalking). He is quite wealthy to be able to afford his small private cottage with a playground and a tennis court, with the cottage itself filled with stone busts, paintings, instruments and hunting trophies. If the theory about the girl in the basement being his wife is legit (with a double bedroom on the second floor reinforcing it) then she might have been the one who practiced piano and harp. Long-haired phantom in a white dress is called "bas girl" in the game files, which may be the nickname given by the sadistic protagonist, "chastising" his wife for her "misbehaviors". In total he claimed the lives of seven people, the firtst one being the "Bas Girl" and others being the babysitter with a child, a main in a coat, a sportsman (a short young man wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans), a man with glasses and cell phone (probably being an IT-specialist since he was the one who remarked old and valuable pieces of technology in protagonist's house) and a blonde woman in a dark blue dress. Gallery Screenshot (588).png|Intro sequence start. Screenshot (593).png|The dining room. Screenshot (597).png|A babysitter. A child..png|A child. Screenshot (600).png|An example of house interior. Screenshot (612).png Screenshot (613).png Screenshot (599).png Screenshot (617).png|A playground. Screenshot (618).png|A tennis court. Screenshot (605).png|Sportsman witnessing the murder. Screenshot (606).png|When the game truly starts... 2tu74745.png|The Preparation. Screenshot (608).png|Bas Girl's decaying remains. Screenshot (609).png|Bas Girl in a form of hallucination, probably a fruit of protagonist's remorse. Screenshot (610).png|An injured coat man. Screenshot (611).png Screenshot (615).png|A fountain. Screenshot (619).png|The boiler room. Screenshot (616).png|The gates. Screenshot (620).png|The cottage from outside. Screenshot (622).png|A second floor window jumpscare. Screenshot (623).png|The outro. Screenshot (628).png|Party Host's last line before the game ends. Screenshot (601).png|The basement entrance. Screenshot (602).png|One of the paintings is a referance to another indie horror game with pixelated aescthetic, Seven Days. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Wealthy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychotic Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Enigmatic Category:Stalkers Category:Extravagant Category:Spouses Category:Successful